flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
She stood within the shadows that lurked at the border of the scene, witnessing Ino as she tried desperately to save the Legendary Legion's members ... and fend off what seemed to be an enraged Jagged, while in her mind's eyes, troubling scenes of the werewolf Nocturnal splashing into the water, growing in power, stopped her from making any movement. She knew it was not the time for the Lord to make such an outburst, one that could cause her comerade's lives. Slowly, she stepped out of the shadows, in between Ino and Jagged* "Hello again..." Her aura was faded in the background, the spectators struggled to see the power that this Morphing legend might use next "The time has come, indeed..."'' Her smile was troublesome, and the red eyes behind her cracked mask narrowed dangerously, as a soft, but manic laugh escaped her lips'' "It is time for a game... and I wish to help you." With a flick of her hand, she sent a soft, red power surging towards Jagged and his bewildered "troops", putting them into an uneasy sleep, bound by Rosewood blood "It is time that everyone ... every clan, every creature, every loner ... they all buckled in their seats, as there will be a very wild ride ..." I wish to help you, Ino. I could not bear to see my former ... comerades ... suffer. I know I have hidden all too long, but I must step in where Nocturne's moves could be fatal to herself, and inflict pain on her clan for the moons to come ... I must help you. You have all power to rebuke my help, they I hope you do not." She smiled again, as the cape around her shoulders was picked up by the growing wind "I could ... with my Legion, serve as a valuable - even vital - card in this ... game. Oh, how I do love a good ... game ..." With that, the Morpher turned, and walked back into the shadows, a drunken smile never leaving her face "Once again, I could be a very vital card..." ~Alice Black -Crimsonkit screams as the sand blockading Nocturnal explodes. She looks at her paws, thinking she dealt the damage to the sand wall. She backs away, her eyes wide with fear as a triumphant glare emerges from her fearful eyes. Crimson raises a paw and forces it down to the ground, onto a leaf. The leaf crumbles under her paw, as Crimsonkit hooks her claws around it. "N-Nyria...?" Crimsonkit yelps as Nocturnal wasent inside the broken sand.- -Crimsonkit She looked on as Crimsonkit ignored her words, though of course, it was expected of a former comerade. She closed her eyes, and, was able to whisper words into her mind "Hello ... Cerasus. Have you forgotten me?" ~Alice Black -Crimsonkit's eyes widened, as hearing the echo in her mind did nothing to frighten her, but greatly suprised her. "P-P-Phoenix!" Her voice was barely audible, but she remembered one thing....Rose Feathers and Flames... Crimsonkit's gaze sparked as she thought of the Prophecy she was given, Night is Power, Day is Fight, Whilst Shard is Dark and Rose is Light. The Golden Dragon roams the sky. Starlight twinkles and Moonlight shines. A radiant Eclipse will appear when Solor and Lunar align. As blood will inquire you must beware the Torrent of Fire. Crimsonkit looked at Alice, speaking in a slightly louder voice, "Rose Phoenix...Golden Tree.....Cerasus of the Golden Tree!" -Crimsonkit brightens as she bounds up excitedly- "Yes, I remember, Cerasus of The Golden Tree," -Crimsonkit Cerasus is you, ''Crimsonkit. Never forget that! You, you alone, have the power to twist the end to this tale, for good, for bad, or for your own loyalties and desires. Choose wisely, I will provide counsel. ~Alice Black ((This roleplay here is like a frickin' novel... ▬Strife)) I choose the fighter class. Also, can we delete some of this? The talk page is really long. Like, just delete the realllly old stuff? -Dapplekit(sc -Crimsonkit glowered upon Alice, fading into an astonished gaze. "I..But, I-I can't be...A ''Phoenix? it's impossible! I-I..I don't have anything special, I'm a kit..." -Crimson stammered as her thoughts faded with her feelings. I can change that, kiddo. ~Alice Black "But..what do you mean, 'twist the tale...?'I'm not ready! I-I don't know anything about me being a Pheonix...!" -Crimsonkit wept as she felt a creature of great power lurk in the forest, as she turned to face it. A furious, sky-splitting roar emerged from the forest all around, enveloping Crimsonkit in a flurry of fire. Crimson tried to scram, yet her voice was useless to the roars of the LightningFlame Dragon. The creature created a ball of Solar Lightning between it's powerful teeth. Crimsonkit couldn't escape, for the Dragon was immense enough to completely surround her chances of exiting. The lightning was shot toward the frightened Crimsonkit, who closed her eyes as she prepared for her demise. Crimsonkit felt power radiate from her very bones. She stood up, more strongly than usual. Her eyes opened as she glanced around her. Her body was glowing, quite brightly in fact. She was greatly astonished by this as she took a step forward. Light surrounded her paw when she stepped down. The sunlight that streamed through the trees slowly dissipated the great Dragon, yet it seemed sudden that Crimson could no longer see it, relieved it haven't brought her harm, strangely, only power. -Crimsonkit -As light engulfed her outstretched paw, she looked ahead. She grinned and walked to the center of the bright clearing where the Dragon once lingered, as light illuminated the ground with each step. "I relise now, What I must become to serve this Legion well." -Crimsonkit quickly shoots down a paw, forcing light to illuminate the ground, "I will be the Inquisitor Of the Legendary Legion!" -Crimsonkit smirked in her enjoyment, giggling to herself at the thought of being able to summon White Magic, as well as fighting with pure claws and teeth, along with minor healing to aid her and her loyal members.- -Crimsonkit -Nocturnal sunk to the sandy bottom of the sea as the colour of the water turned blood-red. Nocturnal layed on the sand unconscious, a terriying ear-splitting roar emerged from the sky. The roar was heard miles away, clearing out the clouds crowding the blue sky with it's immense sound. Suddenly, Nocturnal fluttered open her eyes to the sound of the roar. They were glowing scarlet-red without any pupil or iris, "You shall carry on our destiny, DRAGONBORN!" A voice that of a powerful creature echoed in her mind. Nocturnals body maneuvered to the surface, she did symbols with her hands & her skin glowed bright red. A furious dragon dived down from the heavens at unimaginable speed, the creature swiftly landed on the cliff. Nocturnal glanced up at the magnicifcent dragon without any expression on her face, the expressionless Nocturnal hovered towards the cliff & leapt onto the cliff with ease. The dragon took a step closer to Nocturnal & raised his leg. He spread his wings & touched Nocturnals chest with one sharp claw. Suddenly a fire tornado came down from the sky & trapped Nocturnal in the tornado. The tornado immediatly went up into the sky as if it were being abducted by aliens. The dragon spiralled around the tornado, chanting in a deep voice. "Brisingr Torna Fir Drak Ritua Dynas" The tornado flew into space & dissapeared. There stood a enourmous red egg engraved with ancient symbols in Nocturnals place, The dragon softly picked the hovering egg up with his mouth & dived back down to earth. The dragon than landed on a ancient mountain covered with a forest-jungle, he strided towards a cave lit with candles. He than placed the egg on a velvet red pillow, "Someone will come, I promise you" The dragon whispered to the egg & flew out of the cave.- ((Can someone please find the egg & neuter it? ... Because I am in that egg xD)) ~Nocturnal ((How do you neuter an egg...?)) -Dashing, Strife ran through the forest towards the clearing, dodging various treestumps and fallen branches. Her heartbeat thumped rapidly, and her breathing was heavy. A courier had told her of the dispute going on, involving her clan mates. Strife skidded to a stop; she heard a 'boom'. She backed up, staff ready, unsure of where it came from. Through the thick tree branches above, she spotted something golden. The creature was a magnificent golden dragon, hovering over the clearing that was a little over a mile away from where she stood. The Golden Dragon roams the sky... ''Crimsonkit's prophecy, she recalled. She tried to remember the rest of the omen. ''As blood will inquire you must beware the Torrent of Fire. ''Strife's eye went wide. The dragon must've been here to end us all. She ran the opposite direction of the clearing, until she spotted a small cavern. She dove into it, seeing it as a use for shelter. Inside, candles were placed around, emitting a smooth, dim lighting. In the center, there was a velvet red pillow; atop it lay an egg. Strife forgot about the golden dragon, and walked closer to the egg. She placed her hand on the crimson shell, feeling the ancient runes carved into it.- ▬Strife ((I meant by keeping it warm so it can hatch xD)) -As Strife placed her hand on the egg the runes emitted a golden light, the egg began vibrating & a tiny crack formed on the top of the shell. As the crack had formed a flaming spirit materialzed above the egg, "Dear Strife, You must give warmth to the creature inside the egg for you are have a great destiny ahead of you & your sister, Nocturne" The spirit bellowed & then vanished into thin-air...- ~Nocturnal ((Oh... Haha... But neuter means something... else...)) -As Strife's hand touched the runes, the egg began to vibrate and glow. She jerked her hand back and took a step backwards. She watched in awe as a spirit of flame reached out of the egg. ''Destiny...? ''Strife was about to ask the spirit a question, until it vanished. Looking at the huge egg, she sighed. Kneeling down, she examined the cavern's floor. Her staff glew as she summoned a powerful stream of water that cracked the floor. She carved a crude circle around the pillow with the cascade of water, cracking the stone intil they made a ring groove around the egg. She journed outside the cave and collected some wood, still wary and paranoid of the dragon she saw earlier. With a load of wood, she placed it all in the ring. The candles that lit the cave began to burn out. She picked up the largest one, and dropped it in the ring. Slowly, the flames began to grow, consuming the wood. The flames were not close enough to burn the egg or the velvet pillow, but were close enough to warm them.- ▬Strife -The hard-shelled egg slowly began cracking & from the cracks there was puffs of grey smoke. The runes started glowing as it was cracking, the egg had cracked open. There stood a crimson dragon baby which flames flickered from it's rough scales & smoke emmited from it's flaring nostrils. It's horns engraved with ancient runes which glowed golden, it spread it's wings & let out a little roar. It latched onto Strifes face playfully with it's strong front legs & started puffing smoke into her face.- Nocturnal (( Why is everything Crimson? )) -Crimsonkit began to practice her new light abilities, as she propelled her paw forward, flames scorched the ground instead of the light she expected to control. Crimson smirked in her new power as she again boosted a paw forward. Fire burned the clearing, not harming Crimson in the least. She then heard the sky-rattling sound of the Egg hatching, as she soon found the cave it lay. Crimsonkit stared at the dragon in amazement as she slowly backed away in fright. -Crimsonkit *She narrowed her gaze and looked deep into Nocturne's eyes, but finally nodded, and reached behind her, to obtain a golden envelope, which she broke with her nails, to reveal a cream - colored parchment* I guess I can comply ... sign this please. *She handed her a pen* ~Alice As i'm drilling new troops from a nearby village I spot and hear a young dragon flying in the distance I instruct the new troops to take cover in the camp as the dragon roars our horses rear up in unnessasary panic and fear I calm down a white stallion and I order 3 officers to ride with me to the source of the dragon-Jagged Fel "The source of the dragon?" Sheesh, it's not a power, it's not an entity either! It's just a dragon! And hey Jagged, didn't I just eat your soul and place you in a chamber of rock like, two seconds ago? Oh well, might as well do it again! *She waves her hand again, and the light re-enters his body, and once again latches onto his soul, freezing it in a chamber of rock* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ *looks at Aura and smiles* Thank you. I'll gladly accept your help. But please, let's try to solve this without harming anyone or anything.*a wall of sand rises up in front of Jagged and solidifies, protecting his soul* Aura, there is some good in him.. We can't just push him away without trying to help him first... *angel wings appear and spread out and I fly along beside Jagged briefly* Why're you after the dragon? What did this legion even do to upset you? Can't we just try talking about this first? *without waiting for a reply, I fly faster and reach the dragon before anyone else and land beside it* *looks at it curiously* Since when did dragons live here...?----Ino Roar ^^ -The Awesome Dragon Since Nocturne's "goddess" put it there, I'm afriad. ~Alice *stares at the dragon in shock* The dragon spoke to me!!!!!! I'm the dragon whisperer! I knew it!!!!! *hugs the dragon* Jk about all of that XD *moves a little closer to the dragon* You aren't bad, are you? *holds out hand*---Ino -The Dragon breathes a flurry of Lightning and fire toward the sky as the creature's power is released from its Diamond-shattering roar. It then glares at Ino, rising from the ground as the Dragon swished its strong tail. The Dragon snarls and looks down upon Ino.- -That one Dragon *looks up at the dragon* ......................You aren't the same dragon from before, are you? You appear to be quite powerful. That lightning and fire that you shot into the sky was amazing! You look awesome! Anyways, I'm Ino. Nice to meet you. *grins at the dragon tentatively*---Ino -The Dragon glares at Ino whilst its eyes a slight glimmer of amusement, "I am known as Abelinda. My Lightning alone scorched many. My flames destroy the souls of thousands." -Abelinda smirks as Ino showed much respect to her, outstrenching her claws and plucking an entire Nightshade, swallowing the berries.- -Abelinda ((So, Crimson is now Zeus, and a dragon, and Nocturnal is also a dragon? .-.)) ^^I ain't Zeus, Darling, I don't control lightning >.> -Crimsonkit ((Hephaestus, then? Fire?)) I'm not a god! Well, you just gained god-like powers... ;-;)) Pfft, Vex, xd It's not even close being like a God! If I was trying to kill the dragon I would of sent the Robert E Lee (star destroyer) against the dragon not just 3 petty Calvary officers and myself y'all assume to much bout me just let me be and this is another reason I rebelled also-Jagged Fel I guess that makes sense. Sorry then. Jagged, I never wanted to make you hate me or anything like that.... I can't leave you be because you're my friend. I don't want you to fall into the darkness...---Ino ((I am still a baby dragon.)) -The Crimson Dragon looked over Strifes shoulder & saw Crimsonkit. The dragon bared it's razor-sharp teeth & it's eyes narrowing at the auburn cat. It released it's playful grip from Strifes face & launched at Crimsonkit. Nocturnal pinned the cat down to the rocky ground, growling at her. Nocturnal started charging her ball of Lightning/Darkness, before she could blast her elemental ball she remembered all her memories in a second. "Sorry, well this is the real me. I am your leader, Nocturne... " Nocturnal said as she released her grip from Crimsonkit, feeling embarresed about the assault.- ~Nocturnal ((What the heck, Nocturnal... You're very skilled at combat in your human form, you control all elements, can shapeshift into two different wolves, have a special vial that unleashes your 'secret power', you're Dovahkiin, and you also are also were-dovah... that is crimson... .-. No offesnse, but I think your character is getting a bit OP.)) -Strife stumbled back from the sudden dragon's pounce on her face. It breathed smoke into her eye, making it sting a bit. ''Why is it so important to raise this...? ''She thought to herself, remembering the flame spirit's words. It then jumped off her face, which she was happy for. She turned around, only to see the dragon pinning a surprised Crimsomkit. "No!" she shouted, running to get the dovah off. That was until the dragon stopped and said something strange. "L-Lord Nocturnal...?" She asked, her eye going wide. "H-How...?"- ▬Strife -As Crimsonkit was knocked down by the baby Dragon, she struggled to get out as Nocturne's claws sank deep into her fur, causing Crimsonkit to bleed. She yelped in pain, surprised when the Dragon spoke words of being Leader of the Legendary Legion. The combination of scared thoughts and feelings caused her to slightly burn from her fire she controlled- -Crimson -Strife walked over to Crimson, more fazed seeing her than Nocturnal suddenly being a dragon. "Crimson, are you okay?" she asked, glaring at the baby dragon for hurting her. "W-What happened, Crimson...? A-About the prophecy?" Strife was quite scared; All sorts of abnormal things were happening. "I-I saw a dragon of gold above the clearing..."- ▬Strife -Crimsonkit jumped to her feet, relising the unfolding Prophecy. Crimson couldn't feel anything, not her bleeding scraches nor the freezing stone floor. She soon felt her body flame up again as she surrounded herself in a ring of flames. Her entire pelt was burning with small flames, perfectly accompanied by her auburn colour. "The Golden D-Dragon...I-Is not a Dragon at all!". The flames raised slightly, as Crimsonkit looked outside toward the setting sun. "S-Strife...I think the Golden Dragon is truly the Sun itself!" -The flames sparked down, soon only a flicker of light when they vanished- -Crimsonkit -Strife took a large step back, seeing the flames. "C-Crimson..." she muttered in awe, staring at the beautiful flames that covered her. "H-How..?" she stopped herself from asking thay question. Her eye widened as Crimson answered her question about the Golden Dragon. "I-If the Golden Dragon is the sun... W-What represents the moon?" She recalled the prophecy, taling about Solar and Lunar aligning. "The Golden Dragon roams the sky. Starlight twinkles and Moonlight shines. A radiant Eclipse will appear when S-Solar and Lunar align. As blood will inquire you must beware the Torrent of Fire," Strife repeated, half to herself in a monologue voice. "Crimson... Does that mean that when the thing that represents the moon meets with the dragon, t-the ending to the omen will... happen?"- ▬Strife "That would be true, Vex...If something was supposed to represent the moon...-Crimson -Strife thought for a moment. "Could you be the torrent of fire? I mean, the other things in the prophecy have been represented by something, right...? And I just say you on fire..."- ═Strife -Crimsonkit stepped a paw out of the cave, as she soon was immersed in the light of the setting sun. she spoke over her shoulder back to Strife, "Perhaps I am, Strife, yet those like you must wait for the answer to come. My journey must continue,"-She began to walk away, looking away from Strife, she padded away, climbing a tree branch atop the forest to speak again to Strife, "Just remember that you are part of this Prophecy as well, therefor you must forfil it" -Crimson could feel the stinging pain of her wounds from the hatchling dragon, yet she proudly embraced the beautiful brightness the sun offered. She padded into the dense forest once again, awaiting the sight of an area she could meet the Golden Dragon in which enchanted within herself her majestic powers. The strong kit had grown plenty enough to become a warrior, at least one to the size of small. Her size wasn't her strength, though. One could see this cat at a glance, but feel her fiery gaze along with her elegance of mind. Crimson would have thought herself to be a fine warrior if it came to be, that herself would ever join a cat clan when she had the Legendary Legion to serve proudly. Out of thoughts her eyes settled upon a quiet land of fallen trees that sheltered several small creatures, yet some were perfectly normal, such as the mouse Crimson had caught in her claws. The clearing, although wasn't very clear, was filled with the warming rays of the sun. Quite hard for something to sneak in if it was too large or wide, Crimson doubted the Dragon being able to enter this hidden den. She made her call to Shard, who came to Crimsonkit silently enough to leave her wondering if he could disappear. Nevertheless, her companion was with her once again. She jumped atop a tree branch to get a better view, though Crimson knew the Dragon would not be waiting for her anywhere, or anytime soon. Therefor, Crimsonkit bounded off the mossy tree as she went about her journey ~Crimsonkit -Crimsonkit stepped out of the cave. "Perhaps I am, Strife, yet those like you must wait for the answer to come. My journey must continue," she said to Strife. Still having more questions, Strife followed her outside of the cave. "Just remember that you are part of this Prophecy as well, therefor you must forfil it" Crimson said over her shoulder to a very confused Strife. "W-Wait..." Strife said, before her comrade dissapeared into the forest. Strife walked back into the cave. Leaning against the cave's wall, she thought. ''What must I do? Strife glanced outside, gazing at the beautiful sunset for a few moments. '' Will this eclipse happen tonight?''- ═Strife -The night begins to fall quietly through the cave as Strife could feel the freezing weather on the contrary to the warmth-giving sun. Soon a welcoming light immersed from the darkness. Starlight twinkles and moonlight shines. The starlight was astonishing as it shimmered through the cave, presenting a starlit rose ahead of her. Shard is dark, Rose is light. Light swirled around the rose, eventually making it pure light, the color of the cresent moon.- -Crimsonkit -Strife yawned as the moon began to rise. The stars twinkled and shone outside, like casting shadows of light. She watched as a bright light seemed to come forward. The light began to swirl brightly; Strife looked away, as her eyes were adjusted to the dim lighting of the cave. She eventually looked, seeing a rose that seemed to be purly made of light. She stepped forward, inspecting the rose that was the colour of a crescent moon. With an outstreatched hand, she grasped the rose's stem. It felt a comforting warm; like a soothing fireplace after a day in the snow. Is this my part of the prophecy...? ''Strife wandered to herself. She felt the need to bring the rose to Crimsonkit. She grabbed her staff, and put it in the sheath on her back. Dashing, she ran into the forest to find Crimsonkit.- ═Strife -Crimson heard Strife's footprints, as she twirled around to see her holding the flower. Crimsonkit grinned as she padded up to Strife, gently taking the moonlit flower from Strife's hands by using her teeth to carry the rose. She quickly climbed atop a Great Oak in the center of a grassy clearing. Crimson bounded upon a thick, low branch as she lay sitting on the Oak's strong limb. The rose continued to glow as the sun burned the clearing, in which Crimson was unharmed by the rays. The Solar Eclipse had immersed, scorching enough to melt the frosts of night.- -Crimsonkit -When Strife saw Crimsonkit, she let her take the flower. Crimson grinned, then began to climb up an oak tree. "W-Wait..." Strife said quietly, following Crimson up the tree with her grappeling hook. "W-Wait... What does the rose do, Crimson?" Strife was interrupted when she looked into the sky. An eclipse happened, Solar and Lunar crossed paths. It emmitted a blazing heat. "C-Crimson... What's happening?" Strife asked. ═Strife -Crimson slowly began to close her eyes as the Eclipse emitted beautiful light. As she opened them quickly, they shimmered with an unknown feeling. Light of the Eclipse blinded the creatures of the clearing, all except those in the magnificent tree. Crimsonkit let go of the flower, causing the rose to mysteriously shatter into flames as it touched the ground. The Eclipse faded as the land was filled with darkness once again. Shard appeared in front of the tree as night's gentle wing flew through the darkening sky. Yet before all this, as the Rose broke into burning flames, Crimsonkit fell from the branch onto the grass. The land she fell upon was not only lit by the flames of the rose, but ever so slightly glowed as Crimsonkit touched it. She was burned by the ground, and furiously chilled by the night air. "S-Strife.....!" -She yelped as blood began to seep from her fur, "S-S-Scor-Scorched... ''Flames...Fire...Blood...Pain...". -Crimsonkit -While the beautiful eclipse began to end, Strife doubted a torrent of fire. For some reason, she could view the eclipse clearly while other creatures turned away. That was when Crimsonkit fell from her branch and landed on the ground. "Crimson!" Strife shouted, manuevering her way down near the ground pulsing oddly with a faint glow. She stood grappled to the tree a few feet from the ground. "S-S-Scor-Scorched..." She heard Crimson yelp. Strife reached for Crimsonkit, still grappled to the tree. "Ugh!" Strife grunted, grabbing the kit with two hands. Carrying the crimson, she grappled back up the tree unto a firm, thinck branch. "Cr-Crimson... Are you okay?"-((This probably isn't what you wanted me to do, but... Yeah, I tried...)) ═Strife -Crimson had her weakened eyes closed as Strife picked her up off the ground. Crimsonkit lay limp in her arms, feeling cold from the breezy night. She slowly opened her eyes, shivering. In a faint whisper, she spoke with a light voice, "S...Strife...? Might I as-ask you a q-question?" -She blinked, life faintly coming back to her body, yet blood flowed through her auburn pelt like lava. "I...I vow to never use f-fire again...Will you promise you will never speak the words of flame, fire or sun to ensure my power remains unrevieled...I don't w-want to hurt anyone as it h-hurt me..." -She looks away from her, toward the starry, dark sky. The moon shimmered ever so brightly, casting a glow upon the kit's amber eyes. -Crimsonkit *The sleek, transculent body of the magestic leopard bound downwards from the shadows, in front of Strife and Crimsonkit* Don't tell me ... you tried to carry on like that. Guys, when I said I would provide counsel, I was serious. I didn't want you to be hurt, I've spent eons perfecting my own ... magic. After you have healed, please, notify me, if you wish to try again, at any degree. You could succeed, but being so rash is suicide here. *She bowed her head, and a strange sort of liquid streamed down her face and onto Crimson's pelt, emmiting a bouncing light, one of dawn, twilight, and the night it's self* Fire does not mix with light. Especially for one so ... young. Fire can only mix with the night, where it can illuminate the dark, and refrain from caving in on it's self in hunger, as the rose, the light, has taken everything the Fire could feed on. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -She flinched as the liquid touched her pelt, then looked toward the creature, "I wasn't meant to have power! I should have declined joining a magic Legion...I should have joined a normal cat clan before that dragon!" -She clenched her teeth, looking away from Alice and bounding off of Strife to the ground. Crimsonkit swished her tail, as she did so, a ring of small flames surrounded her. The flames grew larger, quickly. "Just because I can control fire, doesn't mean I have to!" -As Crimson got more and more angered by her own words, the flames became hotter. Oddly so, they only remained around her as they did not spread into the forest. Crimson tried calming herself, as the fire lightened. Soon there was nothing left of it except the scorched ashes of the grass. -Crimsonkit *She bowed her head, seeing Crimson go up in her own flames* You are right. Your destiny is your own. You are to choose what you are, and ... to whom your loyalties lie. *Her voice wavered as she uttered the last words, a sharp stabbing pain could be felt in the air around the ghost* Those tears were meant to heal ... Now I know. Fate is no longer a card in this dying world, it is simply choice, whether you have the will to carry on or not. By making this decision, you have proved to be just as strong as someone who willingly masters their powers, you have pried your soul away from the hungry, dark world of magic. I wish I could reward you, but in this life, Cerasus, I am seen to you, as an offensive. If you do not wish to carry on ... *She sighed and turned away, padding slowly back into the shadows, slowly morphing back into a vampire as she did so* But ... I still have one question ... *She turned her head around slowly, and met Crimson's eyes with a dangerous, steely gaze* ...Were you Shard? The one who told me to give up? ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -Her eyes widened, staring at Alice, "Shard told you to give up....? -Crimson looked down upon the ground. "Shard is just mean like that, I guess....". -Crimsonkit Mm. *She looked off into the distance, a field of Narcissus Roses, and then back at the two, and finally, heaving a sigh, walked off, disappearing into the shadows once again* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -Crimsonkit gazed at the creature as it disappeared into the night, soon padding into the meadow where the Leopard had faded. Petals brushed her fur as their calming scent drifted her to sleep. The night had passed as dawn ignited the clouds. Crimson awoke, looking around her curiously, and feeling like a kit once again as she stood up. She stretched and began padding into the forest once again. Her ears pricked as she heard a stream flowing in the distance as she spyed the beautiful stream. She bent down as she took a drink from the clear water, soon continuing her exploring through the seemingly neverending forest. Yet something was guiding her toward a unknown place, perhaps Starclan itself had been helping Crimson find her way. After another nightfall, Crimsonkit heard a majestic, calm melody. She followed the sound, soon gasping as she found the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen. A Temple! she thought to herself, taking a careful step toward the overgrown, flowery Temple. It was Ivory white, accompined by the plants that engulfed some of the columns, as they looked broken. Crimsonkit stepped upon the Ivory white floor of the ruins that remained- -Crimsonkit We have a new member called Pinestar! Btw I changed my description so i ain't a crimson dragon anymore, Feeling so left out from the roleplay ';'( '~Nocturnal -Nocturnal padded through the silent, autumn forest. The leaves crunching beneath her paws & the sounds of timber cracking. Nocturnal felt a presence behind her & quickly turned around,nothing was there. It must be my imagination ''she thought, she continued padding on, the whistling wind blew the leaves into the air. Nocturnal had a uneasy feeling & fear overcame her.- ''*She laughed once again and descended into their world* Hello, Nocturne. I'm glad you've been learning from the awesome me. *She winked, then bit her lip to escape the laughter that had built up in the pit of her stomach* Now tell me the truth, how much do you intend to learn from me? *She laughed again, rather drunkedly* Now ... answer this, and also answer me, why have you made the Guardians of FLAB3? Tell me about you plan ...'' *More laughter* ~Aura -Crimsonkit was dazzled by the broken Temple that lay before her, as she padded slowly toward it. Crimson stepped a paw onto the Ivory white marble floor, silently gasping at its beauty. All that remained were the four colums of white marble that stood around the elegant marble flooring, including the small stairs in the front as well as the center, which was that of a slightly heightened circle, ''It brings attention to the center, Crimson thought, as it would be ideal for herself to lay upon for a needed rest. As Crimsonkit lay upon the cold white stone, She saw a cat with a silky, black pelt. Her eyes were am Emerald green, that of a beautiful gem. Her pelt shifted, as it was glittering from the moonlight. She spoke in a gentle, light voice. "You have served your clan well, Crimsonkit, but the time has come for your true name to be revealed. Crimsonkit's eyed widened as she heard this, as the voice continued. You have earned the name of a cat as Crimsonflame, Starclan sees you will become great, just as I was once..." -The black cat's voice trailed off as she looked to the ground, memories darkening her mind as she disappeared from sight into the night sky. -Crimsonkit Is it okay if I add my own character description? I'll write mine, if you don't want it there, just take it down. Continue with the roleplay. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 07:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ((Nocturnal, can you change my name to Crimsonflame now that I have received it by the blessings of the temple?)) -Crimsonkit Hello I am Skyhigh, is it okay if I can join Legendary Legion? (Sorry if this is in the wrong spot I didn't know where to put this) -ѕкунιgн -Approches Skyhigh from the forest, looking down upon her from a tree- "You have done right coming to the Talk Page, Skyhigh." -Crimsonflame jumps off from the tree as she walks up to the wolf- "You have my word that you may join, yet as Legion Guardian, I promise nothing. Only the Leader, Lordess Nocturnal may properly announce your joining...Hopefully, Nocturnal will accept. -Crimsonflame -Strife walked up to both Crimsonflame and Skyhigh, gazing at the new-coming hazel-looking wolf. "You look like quite the masterful fighter, eh?" She mused, looking into the wolves' deep amber eyes. "Lord Nocturnal would be a fool not to accept you! The other clan leaders will be envious of this fine warrior." She said this whilst grinning dumbly, her eye gleaming with approval.- ▬Strife -Crimson looked toward Strife grinning snidely at her remark- "I suppose you are right, Strife, but a fine fighter she is, she will need to prove her strength" -Glances back at Sky- "Might you show your battle, Skyhigh, by battling one of us? All you have to do is pick which one you want to fight!" -Crimsonflame bounds to a low branch on a tree, flicking her tail- -Crimsonflame